Necropalus
The Necropalus (in Daedric Script: ) is the plane of Oblivion of the Daedric Prince Eikius Revuine. It's by far one of the most mysterious Daedric planes, just like the Prince it is associated with, it has been called by the Aldmeri and the ancient Falmer, as much as other elven races later on, the ''Neeltnium ''( ), which can be roughly translated to something like Unholy City. Humans who know about Revuine and his plane of Oblivion mostly refer to it just as Necropalus, but others have also called it the Deadswamp or the Swamp of the Dead. The idea of Revuine's plane being a swamp comes from Farhas Indoril, a dark elf scholar who at some point found the Malum Ring, supposedly Revuine's Daedric Artifact. The ring allows one to see things which no other mortal can see, in a similar, but much more powerful, way to the Vision of the Tenth Eye Illusion spell. The ring is rumoured to allow anyone who wears it to see into other planes of existence, and from that experience Farhas has described his vision of Necropalus as an "ever-changing, eternal swamp filled with corpses and nameless graves. Those who walk this land do not seem to realize what they're doing, but smile, laugh, cry and scream, not in pain, but in agony, at seemingly random rates. Some kind of torture is done to their mind every single day in this place. The swamp is as treacherous as the Daedric Prince it is associated to, the landscape shifts under your feet and in a blink of an eye you've been swallowed by it, just to be spit out somewhere else. The air smells of death everywhere, filled with a never fading acid mist which hurts you all the time. The sky is always filled with dark grey clouds, like smoke, to the point nothing of its color can be seen." Ruined buildings can be seen everywhere in the middle of the swamp, of which the size seems to be infinite. People in there are trapped in an eternal dream-like state, condemned to an eternity of torturing themselves with their own greatest desires, which often turn to be getting out of this plane of Oblivion. Necropalus and Soul Cairn Among the scholars who research on Revuine, there are some who believe Necropalus and Soul Cairn to be the same place. Although at first it seemed to make sense, the discovery of Farhas Indoril's journal and his description of the Necropalus seem to suggest they are different planes indeed, although there are those who argue that this is not a reliable source since no one knows anything about Farhas Indoril, or if he even existed. The Daedric Prince Azura also seemingly confirmed that Revuine's plane is not the Soul Cairn, although she also suggested that they may have some relation. According to Azura, "if there's any connection between Revuine and the Ideal Masters, it's most likely that he was the one who tricked them into getting trapped in there. This is something Revuine could do to you with a snap of his fingers, of course, but he wouldn't: he enjoys seeing people cause their own dooms rather than destroying them himself." Trivia * The word Necropalus is a mix of the greek word Nekrós, meaning "dead", and Palus, meaning "swamp". Thus, Necropalus can be roughly translated to "Deadswamp" or "Swamp of the Dead". * Like happens to other Princes, Revuine's plane of Oblivion is a representation of the Prince himself. The swamp symbolizes Revuine's treacherous and unpredictably ever-changing nature. Category:Locations Category:Daedric Planes Category:LadyEluned